Idea Block
“Idea Block” is the 7th Episode of Endless Possible Shorts Script We cut to Endless on the computer with a script for a idea Toad making noise with a super squirter after eating a ton worth of candy Endless: Uhhh Shut Up! Endless punch Toad away out of the apartment RH: Hey Endless Endless: Yes… RH: Do you want my next 80 projects for the next year Endless: What The Joke RH: It isn’t a joke is it? Both look at the camera both going back to whatever that joke thing was Endless: Anyways what bring here RH: Nothing much just tell you today is Vandel Buster Part ll released date Endless: Ok can you give me some help RH: Look I trying to keep up with Mariofan draw this and Culdee banners so no Endless: Not that but any ideas I having a bit of writer block RH: Uh didn’t you do those Eddworld parody why can’t you do another one Endless: I use enough of those for while there three and I done 6 Shorts so far! See the problem RH: Uh Couldn’t you work on Tournament Arc Endless: The software I’m using is having a problem with the folder containing it along with a few other Shorts RH: Ok uh Villain Attempts 2 Endless: Saving that for episode 11 RH: Ok than Endless: Yeah RH: Project Users Season 2 Endless: I having trouble cramming Chapter 2 RH: Couldn’t you divide it into more chapters Endless: No! Ok let see out of ideas Any you had RH: Well in My originally plan for Firestar Arc And also I like the Abridged Endless: Got It RH: Also Couldn’t you work on that Endless: Look I need to keep up and look out all four of the main writers I’m the slowest writer so I need to focus ok RH: Ok World War Nerf Endless: Oh right Half a hour later Endless: Writer Block happened again RH: If you excuse me I’m gonna talk to DarthSaiyan8697 on the unused wiki Endless: What wikia RH: Yeah I not telling you cause it a good idea it basically one three at best use it no one can tell that I’m on it could be the testing Wikias or the Star Wars Prequel Fans wiki you don’t know! Endless: I will find out! RH: So What was the point of the joke Endless: No clue Both look at the camera again before going back to the conversation RH: Ok I ran out of my use Endless: Let Go Out there must be ideas there RH: Fine But I need to be at home at 7 so I can finish a Masked Menace short and get a bit done on chapter one of Vandel Buster Part ll Okay Endless: Fine Let Do this! Sunny: Working on my Garden Sunny turn around and sees Endless up close and Sunny jumped back Endless (Fast): Sunny Do you have any ideas for a short! Sunny: If you don’t leave it be called Endless Coma! Endless: Wha- Endless is knocked to the sidewalk to RH RH: So it didn’t go well I assume Endless: Yep RH: Ok so what now Endless: We Try again RH: Fine The two walk down the street RH: Huh seems dull today Endless: I know and it weird I mean seriously yesterday it was a invasion of the Bulbasaurs,the day before that it was Dreamcaster and I. M. Meen Fusion attack the world,the day before THAT was the omniverse being digested by a plot hole before it expanded from a climatic battle or something,THE day before THAT it was 14 retired Flower people who visited another planet and survived tried to kill us!,THE DAY BEFORE THAT air was near annihilation of every single life,AND THE DAY BEFORE THAT THE MEMES TRIED TO KILL US BEFORE CLONES FROM US TRIED TO ASSIMILATE US AND WE WERE STUCK IN A SPACESHIP WITH ONE OF THOSE AND IT BECAME THE THING BEFORE WE WERE ATTACKED BY CDI ARMY AND WERE ATTACK BY JUNIOR IN A DIMENSION WHERE HE ONLY SURVIVED A BLACK HOLE AND THAN THE UNIVERSE STARTED TO COLLAPSE BEFORE SPREADING TO THE REST AFTER KILLING ON THE OTHER UNIVERSE! WE ENDED UP WITH THE NEAR ANNIHILATE EVERY LIFE! Phew anywho that just one of the many reasons why Pensacola let alone Florida is the worst place to live in RH: Yeah the SFU is weird Endless: Yeah our economy is like jenga game built out of wet toilet paper who made it like that! RH: No clue… Endless and RH look at the camera before Brooklyn Guy hits them Endless: Brooklyn Guy What are you doing Brooklyn Guy: Delivering a pizza Endless: Do you have any ideas for short Brooklyn Guy: No Endless grab onto him Endless: PLEASE! We cut to RH RH: That gonna hurt And next we see Endless flying to a stand and hits it and the thing collapsed RH: I gonna assume that didn’t go well Endless: IT DIDN’T! RH: Couldn’t you see if Culdee or Mariofan have ideas Endless: Oh yeah Endless bring out a phone push in buttons and call them and someone picks up Endless: Culde- We cut to Culdee and Mariofan behind a log with gunfire in the background Culdee: Sorry endless we in the forest ambushed by Trolls Endless: So Onion Cr- Culdee: No the ones on social media Mariofan: They using the complaining of not being the past Culdee: SHIT! Endless: Isn’t fandom apart of th- Culdee: Sorry we need to focus on now the Docking us nuke! Oh no! Mariofan: Also Who writing this Both look at the camera before a grenade lands and they rush out of the radius of the grenade and it exploded destroying the phone We cut back to Endless Endless: Culdee Hello Hello Hel- RH: That was lazy Endless: I know it should’ve been like this We cut to the same scene but a bit different Culdee: Sorry we being ambushed by you not even trying! Endless sound like the adults in peanuts Culdee: No it the SFU version! Mariofan: They using the bullshit climax! Culdee: Shit! Endless is being mentioned above Culdee: We need to focus on the delay nuke! Oh NO! We cut back to them Endless: Yeah that was better RH: Wait how was that even possible?! Both look at the camera before backing up and they reach the Sushi Pack House Endless: Ok let see if they have any ideas Endless knock down the door just to see Maguro who almost drop a glass jar of mayonnaise Endless: Huh Where is everybody Maguro: Why you even here and also there having a break since we fucking nearly died yesterday Endless: Do you have any idea Maguro: Not now! Endless go behind her shocking her nearly causing her to drop the jar Endless: None at all? Maguro: NO! LEAVE Endless go in front of her knocking the jar to the ground breaking it Endless: PLEASE! We cut to RH RH: Ow ouch I didn’t even know a human body bend like that how is that even possible Endless is launched out to a wall in a ball RH: That didn’t go well Endless: Yeah no shit RH: Yeah you should’ve died not being mean but still to normal people that ends them who wrote this! Both look at the camera before we cut to them in a hot air balloon Endless: Thanks for helping me out of that gordian knot RH: Your Welcome So What are we doing The hot air balloon goes up Endless: Going across the country to see if any people have ideas RH: You have water right? Endless: Whoops RH: Shit! A few hours later Endless: It like a ghost town seriously it feel like that one episode where Spongebob is the only one in Bikini Bottom RH (Dehydrated): Water Need Water. Endless: And I need a idea to bypass writer block but we here and it more tasteless than a Episode of Modern Family Guy RH (Dehydrated): WATER! WATER! Endless: Look there’s a person Endless bring out a fishing pole Endless: Now land well Endless bring it down and hits a person ???: Ow! Endless: Now reel it in Endless reel in the pole and see it is ArthurFistMeme Endless: Arthur? AFM: Yes What is it?! Endless: Have Any Idea AFM bring out a gun and shoot down the balloon causing it to fall to the ground hurting all three RH (Dehydrated): Water! Endless: I know stop saying that! RH see a truck with water and rush after it RH: WATER! Endless: Ok gonna need to wait a bit AFM: Serious who wrote this crap Both look at the camera Endless: No clue… We cut next to a graveyard RH: What are we doing here Endless: Easy The Dead will have Idea from the afterlife so let do this Endless bring out a necronomicon Endless: Ok Laviverscainamina! A soul goes out of it Grave SML Luigi: Goddamnit I want to rest what do you want Endless: A idea SML Luigi: Sure it called Paranormal Activity Endless: That doesn’t make sen- SML Luigi process Endless and start punching the body Processed Endless: Stop hitting yourself stop hitting yourself And Endless Neck snapped and thrown at RH before SML Luigi left him SML Luigi: Put me back to rest! RH: OKAY! RH grab the necronomicon RH: Eninedosipesrawrats! SML Luigi disappear and is back to his resting place RH: Well That didn’t go well right Endless. Endless. Endless. Endless. Endless. Endless. Endless. Endless. Endless. Endless. Endless! We cut to Endless in his apartment waking up Endless: What Happened RH: You were knocked out by a ghost taking control of and cause you to be in a coma for 4 four weeks Endless: Oh WAIT what?! RH: And we need someone to continue it so I had Izuru and he made a short that is on par with The Rabbit Endless: What is it RH: I can’t say and another short with this RH shows a clip from Short From Izuru We see Izuru inside a rpg in RH house Izuru: Ok time to get everything here Tako: Really it look like you are ransacking this place Izuru: No in RPG you can take everything in a NPC house remember Retarded Tako: Fine Maguro: Hopefully this place has mayo Izuru goes and take cereal,the chairs,the computer,the fridge,the headphones,the admin sword, and etc Izuru: Ok got everything Maguro: Yep! Izuru: Nice job Cunt Tako: Yeah… Izuru: Just one left Tako: What that we took everything heck even the wall color! Izuru: Easy a arm Tako: Than cut off yo- Izuru: No a robotic one! Tako: That doesn’t ma-... don’t tell your Actually serious Izuru tries to rip off RH robotic arm Izuru: Cunt Help here Maguro: Sure Maguro rips RH arm off Izuru: No the other one! Maguro: Oh Maguro rips off the robotic arm Izuru: Now let leave Tako: Fine The three leaves And we zoom out of the clip RH: And I wasn’t the worst We cut Izuru in Culdee House Izuru: You know the drill by now Izuru,Tako,And Maguro took everything from the house the pizza rolls,the towels,the gravestone,the coffin,the chairs,the Tv,And Etc Izuru: Ok the last house been ransacked and crap can’t fit this into my other stuff Wait Izuru bring out Culdee family photo book and a lighter Maguro: Oh no… Tako: We need to do something! Izuru use the lighter and burn photos from it and bring out said photos and had Culdee see it before throwing it at place in the room starting a fire and another one and another one and see one with him and Fellet before Fellet death Izuru: And Izuru lights the photo up and throw it at Culdee Izuru: Alright Cunt and Retarded let leave We zoom out Endless: If I could throw up I would RH: Yeah Let Get Power away from Izuru Both go into Izuru room and throw him out of the window Endless: Ok let do this and no idea RH: Maybe one where you trying to find ideas called the Idea Block A few seconds later both laugh RH: Sorry That just silly why did I say that Endless: No clue! But why did you say that RH: It was in the script Both look at the camera before The Creator goes out Creator: Stop doing that! RH: But it was put in the script Endless: Plus your being the creator doesn’t even make sense you merge the few universe to make the SFU that like calling Ben the creator of the light bulb it isn’t true Creator: I just go by that in this universe ok RH: Guys This doesn't Make sense Endless: Well That The SFU continuity in a nutshell RH: True We are Greeted by The Creator,RH,And Endless Doing a Sikh dance from the 1990 IT film in front of Looney Toons esquire backdrop with the merry go around broken down playing in the background all three turn around and do the miniseries WA-HA WA-HA WA-HA WA-HA Before we go to a title card with “That the short folks!” Trivia * 'Running Gag: ' People constantly looking at the camera breaking the 4th wall * The Name was based off a SMG4 Video Of The Same Name * The Ending was inspired by Nostalgia Critic IT (2017) review Category:Endless Possible Shorts Category:Endlesspossibilities 2006 Episodes Category:Rh390110478 Episodes Category:CuldeeFell13 Episodes Category:MarioFan2009 Episodes Category:Brooklyn T. Guy Episodes Category:Tako Maki Episodes Category:Maguro Episodes Category:Izuru Episodes Category:Luigi Episodes Category:Creator Episodes Category:ArthurFistMeme Episodes Category:Fellet Episodes Category:Toad Episodes Category:DarthSaiyan8697 Episodes